Un sueño o un pasado?
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia Sephiroth despertace y se encontrara en una casa comun, con hermanos...ejem...normales...y una madre normal? Acaso todo lo demas era un sueño? como adaptarse a tal.. LOCURA? Review, Onegai nOn Cap.4
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de final fantasy no me pertenecen. La idea de la historia si...a exepcion de la primera parte U

Que disfruten su lectura

"_Lastima es arrogancia, Compasion es nobleza..."_

En las llamas se retorcia su alma. El fuego de si mismo le quemaba. Era un infierno que el mismo se habia creado. Su propia maldad le consumia, y su oscuridad le mordia y estrujaba el alma.

"_Aunque duela, aunque me muera, no voy a permitirlo.."_

Esperaba ansioso el momento. La espera, cada segundo lo hacia sentirce emocionado. Le exitaba y agradaba la idea de regresar... De nuevo poder combatir...

"_No quiero ser solo un recuerdo..."_

Combatian ferozmente. Sus espadas chocaban, mientras el sonreia, sintiendo aquella grandiosa sensacion recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mas exitante que un escalofrio. Algo que solo el rubio lograba probocarle, esa gran emoción de la batalla, verlo con esa expreción de suma seriedad y deseo de vencerle, acerle añicos.

Brincaban de un lugar a otro, saltando chispas del rose de las espadas, Cloud le atacaba ferozmente mientras el lo miraba maravillado

"_No quiero que me olvides, no permitire que lo hagas. Jamas!"_

Atravezo el hombro de su oponente, sonriendo por dentro

"_Borraste mi 'huella' de ti, asi que te dejare otra..."_

La batalla continuo. Se sentia confiado. Tal vez antes hubiese podido ganarle anteriormente, pero no lo haria ahora. Ya conocia sus ataques, conocia cada movimiento, gesto y musculo de Strife.

Para su desgracia, justo cuando creyo poder derrotar a Cloud, este hizo un ataque que lo hirio gravemente... El tiempo se acabo, el cuerto de Kadaj no resistiria tanto..

-No quiero ser un recuerdo..-musito, siendo rodeado por su ala negra...

-Permanece ahi... atrapado en memorias-le contesto el rubio, mirando a su rival desaparecer y ver a Kadaj caer, por lo que se veia, exausto..

"_He vuelto a la oscuridad, donde soy nadie. El olvido, la verdadera muerte..."_

Enmedio de la oscuridad, aparecio una luz. Su madre, Lucrecia, lloraba amargamente, con una gran tristeza embargandole el corazón. Su amado hijo se habia vuelto un ser terrible, un asesino. ..

"_Es esto una forma de quererme hacer sentir culpable?... Yo no pedi esto..."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver sus orbes verdes... Se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Al parecer, estaba en un cuarto sencillo. Parecia mas bien el sotano. Amplio, con un par de ventanas, una en cada extremo. Tenia mesitas de noche, una de cada lado, con una foto de lo que reconocio como sus 'hermanos'; tenia suficiente espacio asi que tenia 3 de esos sofas que parecenmas bien almohadas grandes, de color negro. Las paredes eran blancas, con un poster de lo que parecia ser una hermosa katana larga. Tambien estaba un closet del lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo, un buro con lociones y esas cosas, y sin faltar, un baño propio, una especie de mesa larga y delgada con un estereo y varios cds

-SEPHIROTH! A DESAYUNAR! Y MAS TE VALE QUE YA ESTES LISTO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA!- se oyo gritar a una mujer desde abajo, a lo que el mencionado se asusto un poco. Que estaba pasando? Acaso todo lo anterior fue un sueño?

-Que esta pasando?...- Sephiroth se levanto, confundido, tallandoce ligeramente el ojo izquierdo, aun con sueño. Se dirigio al baño, sintiendoce raro, como si... fuese mas chico... Y vaya sorpresa al verce al espejo. Asi era, era mas chico, como de 16 años, menos formido, sus ojos seguinan siendo frios, eso no cambiaba(y nunca lo hara X3), pero su cabello era un poco mas corto.

-"pero que esta pasando?"- No lo comprendia, acaso lo demas habia sido un sueño? Una ilusion de su mente?... Pero...- se sentia tan real... y tantas cosas... no puede ser... se supone que dormi 8 horas, o 6 no? Bueno... es ilogico, no pude haber soñado todos esos años...-derrepente, una mujer de cabellos castaños entro, a la cual, Sephiroth rapidamente reconocio...-Lucrecia...-susurro ligeramente

-Sephiroth, hijo,date prisa, anda, a desayunar, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ya vez como son tus hermanos. Sino te das prisa, se van a comer todo- le dijo ella, calmada, con amor en su voz, mirandolo con una ternura que solo una madre puede

-...si...ya voy...-su "madre" se fue y el volvio a mirarce al espejo. Abrio la llave del agua y se mojo varias veces el rostro. Aun no podia creer lo que pasaba. Aun asi, fue, busco entre sus cosas lo que parecia ser el uniforme, se lo puso, tomo su mochila (que por cierto, estaba "dulcemente" tirada en uno de los rincones oscuros de la habitacion, como muestra del gran "amor" del dueño por la escuela XD)

Bajo las escaleras, no muy seguro de lo que pasaba ahi, topandoce con un trio, que parecian debatir quien se quedaria con su desayuno, o como se lo repartirian. Se fijo en ellos, eran sus...'hermanos'... -si es que se les podria llamar asi- tambien se veian mas chicos. Loz parecia tener 13 años, Yazoo 12 y Kadaj... como unos 10 años

-Loz! Te aprovechas por que soy mas chico!-chillo kadaj, pateando a Loz en...ejem.. la entrepierna, a lo que Yazoo solto una gran carcajada, Lucrecia un regaño y el atacado... solo se retorcia de dolor en el piso.

-... Estoy soñando, esto no es real...- Sephiroth cerro los ojos con fuerza, deseando que fuese una mala jugada, una broma de los ancianos, tal vez, lo que fuera, menos una realidad...

-Kadaj! Deberia darte verguenza, mira como dejaste a Loz-fue y consolo a su hijo, que parecia estar a punto de llorar (ay, que raro, no?)

-es un lloron, siempre llora, por todo- se quejo Kadaj, sintiendoce celoso- siempre lo mimas, lo tienes mas mimado que a Sephy

-Hablando del rey de roma que por la ventana se asoma-dijo el pre-adolecente(entiendace por Yazoo), apuntando al mencionado, que se sintio nervioso cuando los demas le vieron

-hijo, al fin bajaste

-ah, que lastima, ya hibamos a repartir tu porción, obviamente, a mi debia tocarme mas, estoy en crecimiendo y como soy el mas guapo, no deben descuidarme- arrogantemente, menciono Yazoo

-Nada de eso-corrigio la madre- nadie aqui es mas o menos que el otro, ahora, ustedes terminen de comer, y Sephy, por favor, sientate a desayunar-

Sin decir ni 'pio', el primogenito obedeció y se sentó, enmedio de Yazoo, y un aun adolorido Loz, quedando frente a Kadaj, que lo miraba fijamente, cosa que el ni noto ya que estaba muy dentro de si mismo, solo pensando "Que esta pasando? Acaso todo fue un sueño?"

Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:

Hiiiiiiiii!..si ya se, no termino ningun fic, y probablemente me caiga una bomba a mi casa... o tal vez cierta persona cumpla su amenaza de secuestrarme y ponerme a escribir -glup- , pero no pude evitarlo. Ya ven, a uno le llega la inspiración y ni modo de ignorarla. Algo que les quiero mencionar es... DEJENME REVIEW! Para mi es MUY importante saber que les gusta y que NO les gusta(por que si no hay review, no le sigo, enserio), si cometi un error en algo, que les gustaria que pasara o lo que no pasara.. obviamente, solo lo considerare, es decir, tampoco lo considerare mi verdad absoluta y hare lo que me manden, sino que solamente lo considerare por si necesito ideas o inspiracion. Respecto a las faltas de ortografia... no tengo con que corregir asi que disculpenme, tengo una ortografia peor que un niño de segundo de primaria. En fin, espero sus comentarios y reviews. Gracias por su tiempo

Atte: Azka


	2. Dia escolar:Parte1

Bueno…aqui les dire algo a los que dejaron review.. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Enserio, y pues.. obvio, yo pienso igual que ustedes. Odio a Hojo . quisiera que le cayera un rayo!.. XDD! En fin, los dejo, aqui les va la historia n.n

Y recuerden! Los personajes NO son mios, son de...de.. de ese tipo que los invento y square soft (si es que asi se llama)y la idea para el fic es mia XDU

----------0------------

Sephirot comia su desayuno en un silencio total, viendo a los 2 de enmedio pelear por una tonteria, fijandoce que Kadaj lo miraba fijamente..

-Que? Que quieres?-pregunto al menor

-yo? Nada. Solo te miraba- contesto tranquilo

-Pues me mirabas, algo haz de querer. Dimelo-No era muy paciente, asi que mas valia que el criajo ese dijera que queria de una vez

-nada! Ay! Que esta mal mirar al señorito "yo soy la perfección andante"?-solto un tipico sarcasmo, seguido de una mirada llena de enojo.

Antes de que el mayor pudiese devolver el sarcasmo, la madre hizo acto de presencia,sentandoce en la cabecera, comenzando a hablar

-No olviden que hoy en la tarde iremos a comer con su padre, asi que encuanto llegen de la escuela, a bañarce y arreglarce, que no los quiero llenos de tierra, y con olor a perfume revuelto con sudor y ahora vayan a lavarce los dientes, ya es hora de que se vayan-

Se oyo un aburrido y desganado "si mamá", seguido de 4 chicos que se levantaban e hiban a lavarce los dientes. Ya todos amontonados frente al espejo del baño, se cepillaban Loz y Yazoo. Este ultimo parecia sonreirce a cada rato, asegurandoce de tener "la sonrisa perfecta... como yo". Kadaj no habia tomado su cepillo, parecia seguir mirando a Sephy que comenzaba a incomodarce. El no sabia que cepillo era el suyo, asi que solo esperaba a que Kadaj tomara el propio, por que si no el no sabria cual le pertenece y si se equivocaba tendria bacterias kadajquianas y –

-el tuyo es el blanco con negro-le hizo saber el pequeño que aun le miraba

-claro, ya lo se, no necesito que me lo digas- le contesto enojado y avergonzado, pero al tomar el cepillo noto que detras del mango decia "Kadaj", y miro con odio al pequeño, tomando el que restaba, asegurandoce de que dijera "Sephirot" al reverso, comenzando a lavarce los dientes.

Acabada dicha tarea, siguo a los demas que hiban hacia la puerta. Se despidieron de su madre, incluyendolo a el, que solo se limito a dejar que su "mamá" le diese un beso en la mejilla y le deseara un 'buen dia'.

Para su buena suerte, al lugar donde se dirigian era el mismo destino: un instituto, bastante grande, y por fuera, se veia moderno, pero a la vez elegante y conservador, con un ligero estilo gotico, debido a algunas estatuas que se encontraban adornando el techo de alguno que otro edificio.

Entro, mirando la gran barda blanca, las rejas negras con la insignia de la escuela, el cual parecia ser una especie de mujer con alas rodeada por las alas de un fenix.

Al estar lo suficientemente adentro del 'colegio', una voz que rapidamente reconocio, le llamo por su nombre, a lo que volteo, para toparce con...

-Zack?...- Miro al Chico acercarcele, sonriente y con el mismo uniforme que el portaba, impresionado, es decir... no se suponia que ya estaba bajo tierra?

-Sephy! Por que me miras raro eh? Parece que has visto a un fantasma. Mira, se que no te gusta que te llame asi, pero se oye bien no? Ademas, que flojera decir "Sephiroth", mejor, Sephy (N/A:y sinceramente, que flojera escribirlo!) Vale, quita esa carita y demosnos prisa a ir a la clase antes de que mi hermano menor y su grupito "todosunidosyfelices" nos pillen aqui- Sonrio de nuevo y comenzo a caminar, seguido de 'Sephy' que seguia con cara de "...eh?.." debido a 2 cosas: 1. ESTA VIVO!...2. ..Son amigos o algo asi?... La situacion lo hiba a volver loco. Estaba acabando con su..._ESCASA_ (notece el resaltamiento de la palabra) salud mental!

Lo condujo a lo que pudo deducir, era el salon de ambos. Entraron, sentandoce Zack en una banca, mientras algunas chicas les miraban sonrientes y se susurraban, a lo que Sephy miro brevemente el lugar, algo nervioso ante esas acciones... "donde es mi lugar?" penso al ver las bancas, a lo que su amigo le miro algo confundido

-Que pasa? Tienes cara de estar perdido... Acaso no recuerdas donde es tu lugar?- señalo un lugar junto al suyo- es ahi... andas mas raro de lo normal-recive una mirada asesina- ehm, digo...ah, no lo negaras, siempre serio con ojos frios, apartado de los demas, eso es raro, no es sano, sin ofender

-Si nada mas vas a estar criticandome, mejor dejame en paz-se sento en su lugar. No le gustaba andar con compañia, a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

-P-perdon, no era mi intencion ofenderte, pero tampoco exageres, no es para tanto. Rayos, hoy estas de peor humor. Paso algo malo? Que el tipo ese te fue a buscar?.. uhm.. como se llama? ...ahm... Hojo?- Los ojos de su amigo se posaron en el pelinegro- si?... –se acerca, posando las palmas de sus manos en el pupitre del mas alto, recargandoce en ellas- te dijo algo malo? Descuida, recuerda, el no puede hacerles nada ya que—Pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que al salon entro un profesor, asi que Zack inmediatamente se fue y se sento a su lugar, dejando al otro con la duda...

-"Aqui tambien esta Hojo?"-pensaba, simulando poner atencion-"Maldicion, que tendra que ver conmigo?... Por que no recuerdo nada de esta vida pero si de la otra? Por que esta pasando todo esto?"-el profesor le noto distraido, asi que, como ya se sabra por anticipado, le llamo la atencion con el tipico...

-Joven, ya que lo veo tan distraido, supongo y no le interesa mi clase por que ya ha de saber la respuesta aesto, no?-apunto al pizarron- digame el resultado del problema

- Ah...-miro el problema, y como por 'arte de magia' recordo todo lo que tuviese que ver con la escuela y...- 5... es 5...-contesto.

-uhm?...-hace calculos mentales-...ah...eh.. si, al parecer es correcto-suda ligeramente frio- en fin, no lo quiero distraido de nuevo-se voltea al pizarron

-ey...ps..-susurra a lo bajo Zack- bien hecho! Sabia que como siempre sabrias la respuesta

-...ah...si?...-Eso lo confundio aun mas. No sabia ni pio hace unos momentos y derrepente recordo todo lo que tuviese que ver con la escuela, pero todo lo demas seguia en un misterio...- "Que esta pasando? Quiero despertar de esto!"- se 'aplasto' en su butaca por las siguientes 2 horas con 30 minutos y 48 segundos(lo que es el oscio...), justo cuando sono de nuevo la campana, a lo que todos se levantaron, estirandoce, y claro, sonriendo-"receso.."-penso... por alguna "Rara" razon, era el momento mas feliz en el dia escolar.

- Animo! Parece que el mundo se te ha venido encima y no sabes que hacer, como si hubieses perdido el rumbo-Zack se le acerco y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda

-"Algo asi..."-penso a la vez que se levanto-"no se cansa de hablar y dar animo? Comienza a agotarme ¬¬"-salio del salon, seguido por su 'fiel amigo' del cual comenzaba a sospechar que tenia gustos 'raritos'. Ya saben, 'del otro lado de la banqueta', 'le gusta el arroz con popote', etc.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecia ser la cafeteria. Entraron en ella, llendo a tomar una charola y hacer fila, mientras 'Sephy' miraba el lugar. Mesas y sillas un tanto modernos. Parecia ser de esas escuelas de prestigio...

-He-Hermano...-

-Uh?-Zack se volteo y miro a su mini "yo" en rubio- Cloud, veo que ya estan aqui

-Si...-como siempre, procuraba estar serio- ya tenemos mesa; les apartamos lugar

-Gracias hermano, ya los alcanzamos- sonrio amablemente.

-ok...-mira a Sephiroth- buenas tardes

-Si, buenas...-Podia tolerar ser amigo de Zack, despues de todo siempre sintio cierto respeto y simpatia por tan peculiar personaje, pero ser amigo de Strife y sus seguidores era algo que ya rayaba en la Ironia, el Imposible, el...el... EL SUFICIENTE!

Habia tomado inconcientemente su comida y caminaba junto a su 'amigo' que no dejaba de hablar de alguien de forma maravillosa, como si fuese diosa/dios. No puso atencion asi que no sabia quien era, de todos modos no importaba, debia prepararce mentalmente para lo que vendria. Compartir amistad con, no solo Strife, sino tambien con ella... Aeris. Si, ahi estaba, ya habia logrado divisarla, platicando animadamente con el rubio y Tifa.

-"obvio, siempre hubo como un algo entre ambos... me pregunto que pensara Tifa de eso, despues de todo ella a—"-corto sus pensamientos y se quedo parado derrepente. Estaba comenzando a pensar en cosas sencillas, cosas que un criajo normal, cosas que un ADOLECENTE piensa... Comenzo a preocuparce. Tan rapido ya se dejaba llevar? No, no tenia que dejarce llevar, primero debia averiguar que pasaba y como volver a lo que seria...su "vida"?... Ya ni sabia que era real. Si lo anterior o esto. Quien sabe, tal vez si dejaba pasar el tiempo, un dia despertaria ante una sacudida de Zack, que lo miraria seriamente y le diria "no te duermas!" mientras se preparan para alguna mision. Ahora mas que nunca, anhelaba ser despertado por su compañero de misiones.

Fue despertado cuando alguien paso y le empujo levemente. Volvio a la 'realidad' y se apresuro para sentarce junto con los demas. Le saludaban y el devolvia –muy a fuerzas- el saludo.

"_Zack, despiertame, y dime que me prepare para la siguiente mision._

_Aunque sea, que solo se trate de un momento de inconciencia en la batalla contra Strife..."_

_-------0------_

Bueno, estoy carente de imaginacion u.u pero escribi como mejor podia para no dejarles asi sin nada.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me inspiran a seguir, me dan los animos necesarios! Gracias a:

**Natsuki**: Si, odio a Hojo! Espera mas sorpresas, gracias por el cumplido

**Cloud.Strife.Potter:** Descuida, concuerdo contigo, pienso lo mismo de Hojo. Y este.. ejem, ante la forma "amable" que me lo pediste, seguire escribiendo, jo jo jo...

**Dark Ryoga:** ettoooooo... Veraz Ryogita-kawai, Pensaba en eso que sugeriste pero noup! Ya veran luego una explicacion a toooooooooodo esto. Lamento no darte gusto pero la idea ya esta en mi cabecita.

**Kopiizelas:** ARIGATO! Me siento alagada de ser las pocas que tiene tu review. Y si, yo tambien soy fan de Sephy, cuando vi su dibujo en la guia, se me cayo la baba(aun en el juego me parecia super tierno!), aunque usted no lo crea XD

**Tifa S.: **Descuida, habra un poquito de todo o.o... Humor, romance, y sin duda, un Sephiroth a punto de volverce loco XD

**Sakura Himura:** Ahhh, etto, ya que tu y mi buen amigo Strife lo piden tan dulcemente, descuiden, le seguire, quiero vivir, jo jo jo... Y bueno, ya habia considerado la pareja, pero ... tengo una tendencia a escribir Yaoi, y mi instinto yaoi me dice "yaoi,mujer, yaooooooooooooi" pero, bueno, la verdad no se que hare, ya vere haber que sale

En fin, si estas leyendo el fic, deja review por favor, entre mas reviews, mas ganas le hecho a la historia n.n

_Gracias por su tiempo, por leer._


	3. DiaEsc II:Paciencia para Sephy

Los personajes **NO** son mios, son de ese tipo oscioso que los invento y square soft (si es que asi se llama)y la idea para el fic es mia. Agradecimientos a:  
Ale-sama que corrige mi horrografia y a los que me dejan review (En especial a Sakura y Ari que fueron las unicas que me dejaron review u.uU)

**A continuacion, el fic:**

"_**Dia Escolar II"**_

Si, Sephiroth estaba a punto de suicidarce con... el tenedor. Se moria de aburrimiento, aunque almenos, la comida le ...gustaba un poco.

-Sephy, que te pasa?-otra vez, Zack, con ese apodo que cada vez que lo oia, era como si le dieran una patada en el...-

-nada-Contesto frio y cortante el mencionado

-Auch, calma, andas muy frio, incluso conmigo, amigo

-Que pasa? Los esposos estan peleados?-dijo burlona Tifa, comentario que le callo en el higado al peli-plateado le lanzo una mirada gelida que la hizo callar de inmediato

-ohhh, amor mio!-Zack se abrazo al cuello del malhumorado adolecente, enredando ligera y suavemente sus dedos entre los largos cabellos de su amigo- my "baby-boo" it's angry?- dijo en tono empalagoso y meloso, poniendo ojos "amorosos y dulces"

-otra bromita de esas, Zack, y te sacare los ojos con una cuchara-musito Sephy, quitandoce de encima al pelinegro, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardian. Ya sospechaba de que su "Amigo" tuviera gustos raros.. ahora tenia mas bases para creerlo- y como es eso de "baby-boo"?

-Eh?... ya lo olvidaste? Cuando eras niño siempre intentabas asustar a Zack...-dijo Aeris- cosa que siempre lograbas-

-SI!-El moreno lo apunta acusadoramente-por tu culpa tengo un...un trauma!-dijo dramaticamente

Y si, de nuevo Zack puso esa carita melosa- siempre seras mi "baby boo"!- Rio, al igual que los demas, pero el otro solo lo miraba frio, a lo que el 'bromista' dejo de reir-...oye.. enserio andas mal...

-Ya dejenme en paz, dejen ya esas tonterias-se levanta bruscamente- Solo me dan dolor de cabeza...- Acabando de decir esto, Sephiroth simplemente les dio la espalda y se fue, dejandolos bastante confundidos...

-...Se me paso la mano-musito Zack, levantandoce de inmediato para poder ir tras su amigo, pero la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y tuvo que regresar al salón.

De regreso en las clases, esperaba ver a su compañero, pero este no se aparecio. Algo malo le pasaba. Le preocupaba, generalmente le contaba las cosas...incluso el hecho de que...

-YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA CORONILLA! –Sephiroth pateo con fuerza una lata, que revoto contra la pared y casi lo golpea de no ser por que fue agil y la esquivo.- Que esta pasando? Que hago aqui y por que? Sere el unico?- Se sento a la sombra de un frondoso arbol de esa gigantesca institucion. Miro al cielo, vio lo blancas que eran las nubes... Desde cuando el cielo se veia tan bien?...Desde siempre, solo que jamas se habia atrevido a mirar con tranquilidad. Siempre alerta, siempre a la defensiva... Comenzo a relajarce, como hacia...bueno, como nunca habia estado. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad...comenzando a...soñar...

Dentro del sueño:

-"lo prometes?"-decia un chibi Zack con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Sephiroth que procuraba mirar a otro lado- "sephy-sephy"! PROMETELO! - !"-

-"ok ok! Lo prometo, de acuerdo?"-Dijo obviamente molesto el mas alto-"Pero debe ser un secreto, ok?"

-"Claro! Pero debe llegar ese dia!"-

En la realidad, los parpados del peli-lila se abrieron dejando ver sus orbes esmeralda. Bostezo ligeramente y se tallo los ojos, sentandoce bien. Que habia sido eso? Un recuerdo de esa vida?... todo era...cada vez mas confuso...

Permanecio en ese lugar, tratando de recordar, pero solo habia...'nada'...

Suspiro, resignado. Recordaria a su tiempo -ojala- y mas resignado que cualquier otra cosa, decidio emprender camino hacia su escuela, pero al dale la vuelta al arbol para asi volver a clases, se topo con la tierna Aeris que le miraba con preocupacion

-Esta bien?- pregunto, con una mano ligeramente tapandole el menton y la otra, jugeteando con la corbatita azul que adornaba su camisa de botones de manga corta

-...m...si...-Nunca imagino que algun dia ella, le preguntaria eso, despues de todo, el es su asesino, no?...bueno... de seguro en esta 'vida' tenian una relacion diferente...

-Enserio? Puede decirme si se siente mal... actuo muy raro en el receso, generalmente usted y Zack se llevan muy bien y bromean mucho...

-m...solo no estoy de humor –Por que le estaba dando explicaciones a ella? Que tonteria!

-Ah...comprendo –le sonrio con esa ternura y tranquilidad que solo ella podia reflejar, con una inocencia que lo...

-Eh..- sintio como si un ligero calor corporal lo invadiera...se habia...- debo irme- Dejo a Aeris con las palabras en la boca y se fue rapidamente, no queria que ella viese eso... su sonrojo. –Que me esta pasando? – se recargo en una pared, al sentirse ya bastante lejos de la castaña- No comprendo, que esta pasando y por que!- se volteo, cerrando los ojos, y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, sintiendo un punzante dolor invadirle el brazo, la mano, en especial, los nudillos. Abrio los ojos, y vio la sangre correr y manchar la pared.

-Oh dios- Escucho su voz. Ahi estaba ella, insistente, con la preocupacion invadiendo su delicado y angelical rostro- Sephiroth!- Era Aeris. Lo habia seguido...

-No tenias por que...- Dijo calmadamente el oji-esmeralda, sin poder acabar la oracion, ya que fue interrumpido por aquella que compartia su mismo color de ojos

-Descuide- Le curaba y vendaba la mano a Sephiroth, en sustitución de la enfermera, que parecia haber salido- Ya esta.. –termino su trabajo y le sonrio a su 'paciente' que solo volteo el rostro para no verla- ah...yo...le desagrado?- pregunto, agachando la mirada

-...Por que...dices eso?-dijo sin mirarla- "nooo, solamente que en mi otra 'vida' te asesine y estropiaste mis planes, es todo!"-penso dentro de si el mayor

-...Desde...pequeños...como..que huye de mi... Desde...siempre...

-...m..ah!-Un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadio al peli-lila (si me equivoco con el color de cabello, favor de informarme) haciendolo incarce de tanto dolor-

-Momento rodeado como por una niebla, osea, un recuerdo, jejeje- 

-"Sephy! No huyas!"-Era de nuevo, Zack en niño, tomandolo del brazo

-"Zack, ya no me molestes!"-se libro del agarre, el mencionado, de niño tambien, pero este, estaba muy sonrojado

-"Sephy, Debes decirlo! Prometelo!"

-"Pero, Zack..!-

-"lo prometes?"-decia un chibi Zack con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a Sephiroth que procuraba mirar a otro lado- "sephy-sephy"! PROMETELO! - !"-

-"ok ok! Lo prometo, de acuerdo?"-Dijo obviamente molesto el mas alto-"Pero debe ser un secreto, ok?"

-"Claro! Pero debe llegar ese dia!"- Sonrio, triunfante- "el dia en que le digas..."

El recuerdo fue cortado de nuevo. Que significaba? Decir qué a quien? Eso no importaba del todo ahora, su cuerpo se sentia pesado y cansado, demasiado cansado, asi que sin darse cuenta, se dejo guiar por la menor que lo recosto y arropo en la cama, quedandoce él dormido, y ella... a su lado, viendolo dormir... Aprecieando su rostro, sonrojandoce y sintiendo como su corazón latia con tanta fuerza...

_**Continuara...**_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

AJAJAJA! Si soy mala y los deje hasta ahi. Lamento la tardanza, ya saben, la escuela, la falta de inspiracion y motivacion uuUU Descuiden! Ya vienen las vaciones y al fin podre escribir! Por favor, recuerden dejar los reviews. Son importantes, ya que sin los reviews, pienso que no estan leyendo y hasta borrarla puedo. En fin, gracias por leer, si mandan un review, me haran muy,muy feliz, y ustedes ganaran una escritora mas animada y mas...escritora, ejejeje

Atte: Azka

4


	4. Conociendo a mi padre

Los personajes **NO** son míos, son de ese tipo ocioso que los invento y el square soft (si es que así se llama) y la idea para el fic es mía. Agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que me dejan review!

-"wiiiiiiiiii n0n"- Pensamientos XD

-wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut o-o- dialogo XD

oOoOoOo Cambio de escena n0n

**_Conociendo a mi 'padre'_**

Sephirot respiro hondamente. Veía por la ventana de la enfermería, estaba solo. Al parecer, Aeris fue quien lo llevo, o al menos eso le dijo la enfermera.

-Cargándome, esa mocosa?..- musito- tiene fuerza... ¬¬U –se levanto, perezoso, viendo la hora. Según sus momentáneos recuerdos, era hora de irse a casa, así que solamente fue por sus cosas, extrañándose de que todo estuviese quieto y silencioso, en especial sin un Zack montándosele a la espalda y haciendo ruido, como indicaban sus recuerdos. Se encamino, por lo que recordaba de esa mañana, era la ruta para ir a lo que seria su hogar...- Que pereza...- miro al cielo, tratando de olvidarse de ese día, y aun rezando que todo fuese un sueño...

-Esperame!!- Pudo reconocer esa voz, sabia a quien pertenecía, aun así, volteo para mirar a la persona. Yazoo se acercaba, con Loz y Kadaj siguiéndole. Que raro, mas bien, ellos eran quienes seguían a Kadaj... – que maldito eres!!- le da una fuerte patada en la pierna a su hermano mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa- por que te vas así como así?!?!?! ESPERANOS!!!-

-Argg, desgraciado!!!- el puño del mas grande no se hizo esperar, estrellándose justo en la cabeza del otro, que inmediatamente comenzó a sobarce – no tengo por que esperarte! ¬¬ ya estas grandecito, puedes irte solo a la casa

Los otros 2, se le quedaron viendo, extrañados, a lo que Sephirot lo capto de inmediato. De seguro había prometido que siempre los esperaría o era un hermano sobre protector en esa 'realidad'. Tosió ligeramente, como para cortar el momento y les dio la espalda, algo nervioso

-Bu-bueno, vamonos ya, no estén ahí parados haciéndola de tontos- comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido en silencio por los otros que le seguían en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa, y como estampida, le pasaron encima, para ser recibidos por su cariñosa mamá que inmediatamente los mando a la sala antes de que fuesen a ducharse

-... Los...odio...-Nuestro protagonista se levanto, con varias venitas resaltando y palpando en sus sienes a la vez que se sacudía e iba hacia donde estaba esperándole Lucrecia, con una sonrisa suave y...triste?... Parecía que algo le preocupaba, en especial por que parecía decirles algo a los demás, que a cada palabra, iba desvaneciendo la sonrisa de los más chicos...

-Sephirot- le llamo su madre- vamos...'él'... Los espera...- De nuevo esa rara forma de referirce a ese alguien tan misterioso, desconocido y que parecia que su nombre estaba maldito o prohibido... o ambos.

Entro a la casa con desgane, dirigiéndose a donde los demás, a la sala, dejando su mochila en el trayecto por ahí tirada, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver quien les esperaba ahí, calmado, con su sonrisa cínica... Nadie más que Hojo, sentado, mirándolo fijamente, con su sonrisita de lado y esa prepotencia que hacia que a Sephirot le hirviese la sangre, cerrando los puños con fuerza y mirando a esa escoria humana con odio. Podía sentirlo, recordarlo y hasta casi palparlo, el dolor y odio que le hizo pasar...

-Que...haces...aquí?...-Ganas le sobraban de echársele encima y partirle la cara, de asesinarlo, pero algo dentro de él mismo lo detenía y le decía "le debes la vida" y "Kadaj se va a asustar", por lo tanto, se controlo, mirando de reojo a los otros 3, y como predijo. Kadaj se escondía tras su madre. Loz no se le separaba a Lucrecia y Yazoo encaraba al tipo y parecía tener el mismo deseo que nuestro protagonista.

-Vine a ver a mis hijos, es eso un pecado?...-Dijo con hipocresía a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, dirigiéndose a Yazoo que se alejaba lentamente- Me... tienes...miedo?...- amplio su sonrisa burlona y afilando sus ya intimidantes ojos, acercándose demasiado al chico.

Pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano, el terror, un pánico tan grande que el correr no es suficiente y el solo morir es una liberación para ese sentimiento tan agobiante. Un impulso lo hizo empujar al adulto lejos del menor, dejando a los otros sorprendidos por la acción...

-Como...te atreves a hacerle eso a tu padre?...-Ahora era a él a quien se acercaba, cosa que causo que su corazón se contrajera de una forma dolorosa. Era tanto su miedo que su pecho le dolía y sentía ganas de llorar, de gritarle "aléjate" hasta quedarse sin voz... Pero Hojo no logro acercarse demasiado, algo lo detuvo... una mano pálida, muy blanca, cuyo brazo y antebrazo eran cubiertos por lo que parecía serla manga de un saco...

El ojiverde miro a sus espaldas, topándose con la imagen de ese hombre alto, de cabellos negros, mas negros que la misma oscuridad... su semblante serio, su piel tan blanca... y sus ojos rojos que no dejaban de ver al que se hacia llamar su "padre". Lo miraba justo como ellos lo miraban. Con odio, con desprecio...

-Tú... no tienes derecho a hacerte llamar su padre... largarte de aquí... No es tu casa... No es tu esposa... Ya no son tus hijos... ahora yo... soy su padre...- poso sus manos sobre los hombros del peligris, como protegiéndolo, a la vez que Yazoo se escondía ligeramente tras el oji-rojo

-Sin mi no hubiesen nacido...-Miro a los chicos despectivamente, bajando estos la mirada

-Claro que lo hubiesen hecho... con color y forma diferente, pero lo hubiesen hecho, por que yo seria quien les diese nacimiento... el alma seria la misma... Y sin tener que estar junto a ti... Ahora... largate antes de que te saque de aquí a golpes...

Al parecer, comprendió perfectamente que la amenaza iba muy seriamente por lo que, con una sonrisa burlona y de lado, se retiro, dejando a la familia en un silencio incomodo y tenso...

Sephirot no entendía por que dentro de si, algo temblaba y gritaba con histeria, con un pavor que se reflejaba en su tembloroso pulso. Por que un ser tan 'insignificante' le causaba aquello? Que les había hecho para temerle de esa forma? Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle al intentar recordar. Su propio cerebro se lo impedía, encendiendo una señal de alarma en lo profundo de si, advirtiendo de lo horrible que seria el poder recordar….

-Seph, hijo…-la tierna mano de Lucrecia se poso en el hombro del mencionado que reacciono, mirando a su madre y la tierna carita preocupada de Kadaj que todavía se escondía. Lo abrazo, consolándolo, haciendo sentir raro al adolescente, no acostumbrado a tales demostraciones de cariño… de parte de NADIE…. No... Estaba equivocado… Anteriormente, hubo alguien que quiso acercarse y él solo….

-Madre, estoy bien-sonrió un poco para dar mas naturalidad y creencia a sus palabras siendo correspondido el gesto por su 'padre y madre' que les besaron la frente y como era de esperarse, les ordenaron irse a bañar, obedeciendo la orden de inmediato… bueno, menos Kadaj, que bufaba y renegaba.

El pelo-plateado fue directo a su cuarto y al baño que había pegado a este, desvistiéndose con pereza mientras el agua caliente caía, llenando con su vapor el lugar, dándole una temperatura calida que hacia sentirse tranquilo al chico, el cual entro a la regadera y se dejo mojar, dejando sus preocupaciones irse, fluyendo sus pensamientos….

-"Es cierto…. Zack había intentado ser mi amigo… Ese pedazo de idiota… En cuanto abandonábamos el campo de batalla, salía con alguna estupidez…"-tomo el shampoo y lo aplico en su cabello, tallándolo, con los ojos cerrados y aun pensando- "Algún jueguito…. Algún chiste…En aquella vez lo defraude, lo traicione… lo mate…. Hoy le trate mal en la escuela…. Creo que me siento culpable…"-Y era verdad, en su pecho se acumulaba el sentimiento de culpa por haber sido cruel con su mejor amigo por muy rarito que sea y se vea….Dio un quedo suspiro, analizando todo y buscando como resolver aquello, terminando su baño para salir y cubrir su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo adolescente de piel blanca, con una toalla negra envolviéndola de la cintura y otra del mismo color pero mas chica para poder secar sus cabellos.

Solo le faltaba la camisa, si, solo eso, pero llego, inesperadamente, como de la nada, como si hubiese hecho una invocación……

-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!-Como lo sospecho, Zack se le monto a la espalda, jaloneando a su amigo felizmente el cual, claro, estaba que quería abrirle el estomago con un cuchillo sin filo y oxidado para mayor dolor… Ah, pero aun estaba ahí, eso llamado "conciencia" que le reprochaba y le obligaba a aguantarse los jaloneos de un chibi Zack que había optado por correr alrededor de su compañero al verse un tanto ignorado.

-Que pasa, amigo? Hoy en la escuela estuviste actuando raro, uhm, bueno, mas de lo normal n.nU que ha pasado? Acaso es por que… Sabias que vendría?... –esto ultimo capto la atención del oji-verde que buscaba una camisa- …. Perdón, no me di cuenta. De haber sabido que "él" iba a venir me hubiese estado más serio hoy. Lo lamento.-Por que se disculpaba? Realmente la culpa era de Sephirot, en cambio, era el pelinegro el que estaba pidiendo disculpas, con su mirada fija en el piso y los hombros caídos. Sin duda, para Seph todo eso era algo nuevo…

-Olvídalo….- el otro le miro algo confuso- No sabia que él vendría…-Zack estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero el mas alto le impidió continuar, dejándolo con la boca abierta y las palabras a medio salir, poniéndose la camisa- fue algo tonto y un berrinche, solo eso. El culpable soy yo, así que no te disculpes- En verdad se sentía raro disculpándose con alguien, en especial con Zack, pero después de todo había sido el que mas le trata bien… MUY a su manera… pero lo hacia y debía estar agradecido de que le aguantase su mal humor

-Es cierto!!!-grito el moreno, asustando ligeramente a su amigo que inmediatamente sintió ganas de ahorcarle- Vayamos el sábado todos al cine, vale? Ay una película, el laberinto de no se que, pero se veía divertida, la quiero ver, y también podemos ir a la pista de hielo y a los videojuegos y…- Otra vez, Zack comenzó a parlotear sin control, preguntando de vez en cuando algunas cosas a Sephirot, que había optado por mejor sentarse en una de sus almohadas-sofá- y……… eeyyy!!- toma una de las dichosas almohadas gigantes, lanzándola contra el mas alto, mirándolo de forma desaprobatoria- me estas poniendo atención?- No se le hizo raro que su pelinegro amigo hiciese un puchero estando en forma chibi y fuese a darle de pataditas- mal amigo, mal amigo, ponme atención cuando te hablo

-Zack, hieres mis sentimientos; te he puesto total y completa atención- le miro malvado, sonriendo de forma burlona ante el rostro lleno de enojo fingido que ponía- y no…- le interrumpió, justo cuando lo vio abrir la boca- no repetiré TODO lo que dijiste, seria demasiado y no pienso gastar mi saliva de la misma forma en que tu lo haces- y con esto corto de tajo todo el montón de palabrería que el hiperactivo chico iba a soltarle, reinando en el lugar el silencio. Un silencio que comparten los buenos amigos, donde no es necesario hablar, ni mirarse, ni siquiera pensar que el otro esta ahí, donde cada uno puede hacer algo por su lado y sin incomodidad

-Sephirot, ya estas listo? Ya debemos irnos!-grito Loz, desde las escaleras que daban al cuarto del nombrado, es decir, al ático…el "sótano de arriba" por si no os ubicáis XDU

-Bueno, entonces ya quedo el plan! –Los ojos verdes se posaron en el, recibiendo un amplia sonrisa pro respuesta-El sábado tendremos un gran día, así que lava y plancha tu ropa, y báñate! XDD jajajajá!- y se fue, dejando el eco de su risa y a un amigo que solo dio un suspiro para bajar pausada y tranquilamente…

-"Solo es una comida familiar… no? Nada del otro mundo, con esto podré…" se dijo a si mismo, quedando en shock a ver como, desde ahora, Yazoo y Kadaj ya estaban peleando con un Loz a punto de matarlos a ambos de no ser por que Vincent le sujetaba….-"O… tal vez... No..."- sintió una gran gota resbalar por su sien, siendo rodeado por las típicas flamitas azules y el aura oscura… todo aquello seria mas difícil de lo que parecía…

_**Continuara...**_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

Hola, lamento la gran demora, me llego una falta de inspiración……. La escuela .. En fin, lamento haber tardado tanto, enserio lo lamento…le echaré ganas. Próximo episodio! Caos es en restaurante! XD! Jajaj ahora contestación a los reviews

**Kos-mos:** bueno, ya viste, creo que con esto estarás satisfecha de quien fue el padre, jijiji, lo lamento si tardo, perdón enserio, a veces llega el bloqueo mental

**Sakura Himura**: ah, una de mis lectoras constantes XD muchas gracias, estoy feliz de que sigas leyendo, aquí esta la continuación n-n

**Angelligth23:** Si, bueno, esta historia puede acabas o con pareja heterosexual u homosexual, depende de que mas exija el publico pero dios, estoy que me muero por hacerlo yaoi TT! es que el pedido es contrario, unos quieren SephxAeris y otros un yaoi…

…**Ary!** XDU: maldición ponte un nick mas corto, loca! XD si, pienso lo mismo que tu, dios, aun tengo antojo de ese yaoi… TT desde la vez que Sephy se bebió las ukeferomonas traigo antojo XDDDU

_**Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan review nn**_

6


End file.
